He'll be your Doom
by X-Daydream
Summary: En magie, Merlin n'a pas toujours le résultat qu'il escompte. Rien de plus normal qu'un jour, il faille subir les conséquences. Car la vie n'est pas toujours juste et que son destin est de faire d'Arthur le Roi Présent et A Venir. Quoiqu'il en coute...
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer :** Dès que j'ai réussi à enlever tous les membres du casting, je vous préviens mais en attendant la série Merlin appartient à la BBC. (Bien qu'une lettre de menace puisse toujours être envoyée entre temps...)_

_**NDA :**_ _Ceci est le prologue. Il prend place tout de suite après le dernier épisode de la saison 3 « L'aube d'un nouveau monde ». J'ai réalisé tous les détails de ma fanfiction avant que la quatrième saison ne sorte. Toute ressemblance sera donc fortuite, comme peut en témoigner __Valou-chan__, mon APeCdT. C'est un Fandom dans lequel je n'ai encore jamais mis les pieds en tant qu'auteur alors n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis._

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow of the betrayal<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Du haut des remparts, Arthur observait les volutes de fumée noires qui s'élevaient de la cour du château. En ce jour, le bûcher qui y avait été installé ne coûterait la vie à personne. Pourtant l'ambiance était tout aussi triste et lourde que lors des exécutions… La joie d'avoir été libérés du règne de Morgane avait été bien vite remplacée par la crainte. Crainte qu'elle ne revienne à la charge. Mais aussi, et plus spécifiquement pour le prince, par une douloureuse incompréhension.

Comment Morgane, pour ainsi dire sa sœur, avait-elle pu les trahir ? Comment avait-elle pu tenter d'usurper le trône de son père ? Comment avait-elle pu... devenir _comme ça_, Magique… Elle qui savait le mal que l'utilisation de ces maléfices pouvait causer, elle qui avait lutté auprès d'eux pour annihiler cette menace. Pourquoi s'en servir contre Camelot ? Elle avait pu voir les ravages que causaient les sorciers, sorcières et autres créatures de la Magie. Elles attaquaient les villages, tuaient des personnes innocentes et tentaient de corrompre les gens vertueux par tous les moyens… Même les plus méprisables.

Non, il ne comprenait pas. Un tel acte ne pouvait être excusable, même en essayant d'y trouver une raison logique. Morgane avait vu de près ce qu'ils tentaient de combattre et pourtant elle s'était alliée à l'ennemi. Elle avait attenté à la vie du Roi, massacré ceux qui s'opposaient à elle, incluant plusieurs chevaliers. Ce n'était pas une conduite digne d'elle. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait avant.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Arthur ne fit pas attention à son serviteur qui venait d'arriver derrière lui. Du moins, il ne se tourna pas vers lui et ne lui accorda pas un regard quand celui-ci vint se placer à ses côtés.

– _Sire._

Le blond ne bougea pas, fixant son regard sur la masse de tissus brûlant toujours en contrebas. Dans les gerbes de flammes, ils pouvaient encore discerner les motifs d'un rouge vif sur certains des drapeaux. Bientôt, il ne resterait plus rien d'eux. Ils seraient complètement engloutis par le feu et il se promit mentalement d'assister à ce funeste spectacle jusqu'à sa fin, espérant de cette façon que l'image de l'arbre rougeoyant disparaîtrait de sa mémoire, qu'il ne ferait plus aucun rêve où les armoiries de Morgane flotteraient au vent sur les remparts de la ville.

Déjà, il avait oublié Merlin. Mais celui-ci lui rappela bientôt sa présence en bredouillant maladroitement quelques mots pour attirer son attention.

N'ayant pas spécialement envie de l'entendre baragouiner plus longtemps et sachant que son valet ne déciderait sûrement pas de lui-même de le laisser en paix, le blond déclara :

– _Si tu as quelque chose à dire, vas-y._

Le ton froid et distant ne fit pas sourciller Merlin. A la place, le jeune serviteur reprit du début et Arthur comprit qu'il parlait depuis plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait remarqué.

– _Les gardes ont fait le tour de la ville et du château. Tous les drapeaux ont été conduits au bûcher, il n'en reste plus un seul dans tout Camelot. Quant à votre père… Il est dans… Hum…_

– _Merlin._

Ca ressemblait fortement à un avertissement, aussi le brun décida-t-il de continuer.

– _Dans la chambre de Morgane. Il a tenu à ce qu'on l'y conduise en début de matinée et il n'en est pas sorti depuis. Guenièvre a tenté de le faire manger mais il n'a rien prétendu avaler… _

– _Je le comprends_, répondit simplement le blond. _Elle était tout aussi chère à mes yeux qu'aux siens._

L'utilisation du passé n'échappa pas à Merlin mais il s'abstint bien de le faire remarquer. Il savait parfaitement qu'en discuter avec Arthur ne servirait à rien. Le prince se sentait trahi il ne pardonnerait pas les actions de Morgane. Et quant bien même il le ferait, cela ne changerait pas la situation. Cette soif de vengeance trop longtemps retenue ne quitterait pas la jeune femme. Elle resterait une sorcière, elle resterait une raison de plus pour Arthur et Uther d'haïr la magie.

Quand le chagrin du roi serait passé, ce serait à nouveaux les siens qui seraient avalés dans les flammes. Ce serait à nouveaux les créatures magiques qui trinqueraient pour la souffrance créée par d'autres…

A cette pensée, Merlin posa un regard douloureux sur la scène qui se déroulait dans la cour. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent là, immobiles, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus trace d'un seul arbre rouge.

.

_[ To_ _be continued… ]_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer :** Il se trouve que non, malheureusement, la série Merlin ne m'appartient pas. Pas plus que les personnages qui y font référence… Croyez-moi, vous le sauriez : Guenièvre aurait soit malencontreusement atterri au pied d'un rempart, soit décidé de s'enfuir avec Lancelot… (To let Arthur shag Merlin during the whole story !) … Soit, tout ça est à la BBC ! *va pleurer ailleurs*_

_**NDA :** C'est ma première fanfiction en Merlin… Et je dois dire que ça me stresse un peu. J'espère faire plaisir à tout le monde, au moins autant qu'à moi lorsque j'écris. Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_**Erm :** Un grand merci à mon Assistante Personnelle en Cohérence de Texte qui a relu ce chapitre sous 7 versions différentes afin de m'aider à l'améliorer ! (Valou-chan, je vais te donner un petit chat en cadeau !)_

* * *

><p><strong>Stealing life (Part 1)<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

La seule sensation qui lui était encore perceptible était celle du froid. Il ignorait cependant si elle venait de la grotte elle-même ou de son propre corps. Il lui était difficile de réfléchir maintenant. Il se sentait lourd, un véritable poids mort, depuis que ses membres avaient arrêté de lui obéir. Les deux bracelets métalliques le reliant au mur n'étaient plus d'une grande utilité depuis longtemps. Son geôlier ne lui avait pas enlevés pour autant ils étaient là pour restreindre bien plus que ses mouvements.

Sa magie.

Elle était toujours là, quelque part à l'intérieur, mais il n'arrivait même pas à l'effleurer du bout des doigts. La fatigue l'empêchait constamment de bouger, parler, réfléchir, … Elle le réduisait à l'état d'un pauvre légume, le regard vide fixé sur la seule entrée de sa prison.

Bientôt, ils reviendraient. L'homme et sa créature d'outre-tombe. Lui finirait d'aspirer le peu de pouvoirs qui lui restaient encore elle ferait disparaître son enveloppe devenue inutile. Il le savait, il les avait vu faire avec une druidesse quelque temps auparavant. C'était peut-être une semaine plus tôt, un mois, plusieurs… L'horloge avait fini d'avancer pour lui, depuis la première entaille de la lame maudite dans sa chair.

La fille, une enfant encore, n'avait même pas battu des cils lorsque la vie lui avait échappé. _Il_ avait mis fin à son existence à l'aide de son artefact, prenant les dernières parcelles de ce qui ne lui appartenait pas : la magie. La seule raison de ses pratiques barbares. La seule raison de sa présence ici, dans cette cavité rocheuse. C'était son don qui causerait sa perte.

Mais ce serait bientôt fini désormais. _Il_ viendrait l'achever. _Elle_ le dévorerait. Et ses souffrances muettes prendraient fin. _Vite._ Qu'il vienne vite.

Il était déjà mort de toute façon…

- x -

La chambre était encore plongée dans l'obscurité quand son occupant s'éveilla en sursaut, repoussant les draps sur ses genoux au passage. Malgré la température plutôt basse, son corps était couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Il n'était pas habituel pour Arthur Pendragon, héritier au trône de Camelot, d'être ainsi coupé dans son sommeil et surtout, sans qu'un certain serviteur maladroit et bruyant ne soit en cause. Et fait encore plus étrange, l'origine de son réveil semblait être un rêve… dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Cela n'empêchait pas pour autant son cœur de s'emballer dans sa poitrine, un peu comme si il cherchait à s'en extraire.

Son regard circula dans la pièce, l'assurant brièvement qu'il était seul mais il ne parvint pas à se sentir plus à l'aise. Cette étrange impression ne voulait pas partir il se sentait observé.

– Merlin ?

Dans une logique implacable, son valet était le seul qui pouvait entrer dans sa chambre. Pourtant, il n'obtint aucune réponse à son appel. Il tenta à nouveau, plus fort cette fois, mais là encore : pas de résultat.

Il eut un soupire rageur, peu réjoui d'avoir été interrompu dans son repos pour une raison aussi futile qu'un songe sitôt oublié. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se recoucher et espérer ne plus être dérangé afin de ne pas être fatigué pour la réunion du lendemain.

- x -

La deuxième fois que le blond ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour être durement agressé par les rayons du soleil et sa première réaction fut d'enfoncer son visage dans l'oreiller pour échapper à cette trop forte luminosité. Un grognement mécontent lui échappa et il pria intérieurement pour que le responsable soit foudroyé sur place et qu'il puisse re-sombrer pendant une petite heure. Mais voilà, les dieux n'étaient pas d'humeur clémente ce matin.

– Debout Arthur ! Intima jovialement une voix qu'il ne reconnut que trop bien.

– Merlin.

– Oui, sir ?

– T'est-il jamais venu à l'esprit de mettre un peu de délicatesse dans ce que tu faisais ?

– … Parfois.

Le prince releva la tête, dans l'unique but de lancer un regard noir à son serviteur qui souriait stupidement, comme à son habitude. Un gobelet vide sur sa table de nuit attira son attention pendant quelques secondes puis il regarda à nouveau l'objet de son irritation. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour supporter son insubordination.

– Merlin.

– … Oui ? Fit le concerné.

– Rends-moi service, tais-toi un peu.

– Mais je n'ai rien-

– Si-lence ! Grogna l'héritier.

– Ah, alors vous ne voulez pas que je vous rappelle votre entrevue d'aujourd'hui ?

Le bleu de ses yeux s'assombrit lorsqu'Arthur se souvint de l'importante rencontre entre lui et le Seigneur Bohort de Gaune. Rencontre qui n'avait rien de vraiment amical puisqu'il soupçonnait le roi de leur rendre visite pour voir si l'état de son père était aussi grave que ce qu'on racontait. Et vu que c'était effectivement le cas, à lui de montrer que le royaume ne s'en retrouvait pas affaibli et qu'une tentative d'attaque ne serait pas judicieuse.

De son côté, Merlin n'ajouta rien. Il savait parfaitement que l'esprit du blond était très préoccupé par la santé d'Uther. Arthur était de plus en plus souvent au près de son père pour l'aider dans sa tâche de souverain et tout le monde était d'accord pour dire que c'était presque lui qui régentait Camelot pour le moment. Cependant, personne ne le formulait à voix haute en sa présence, le prince se refusant à dire pareilles choses : il ne prendrait pas la place du roi pendant que cela ne se révélait pas absolument nécessaire.

– Votre petit déjeuner est servi, l'informa-t-il en indiquant l'assiette garnie qu'il avait déposée sur la table en rentrant. Ne faites pas l'enfant et mangez.

En effet, au bout de quatre ans de services, il avait bien remarqué que l'humeur du prince influençait fortement son appétit. Les contrariétés qu'il subissait depuis la trahison de Morgane –et sa trahison elle-même en fait– avaient un effet néfaste sur son alimentation. Il arrivait bien trop souvent ces dernières semaines que Merlin trouve l'assiette à moitié pleine à son retour dans la chambre d'Arthur.

La remarque bien que dite sur un ton badin ne fit même pas sourciller l'héritier. Il était déjà plongé dans ses réflexions et il était inutile de tenter de lui parler. Et connaissant son serviteur et ses babillages incessants, ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'essayer…

– Sir, il faudrait songer à sortir du lit pour vous habiller. Sourit-il, sortant des vêtements de l'armoire princière.

Tout en parlant, il fit un quart de tour vers son maître avant de se rendre compte que celui-ci était sorti du lit et était maintenant devant lui, attendant quelque chose que Merlin ne saisit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il lui prenne la pile de tissus des mains avec impatience.

– Eh bien, Merlin, je m'en sortirai seul aujourd'hui. Décréta-t-il. J'aimerais être prêt avant que midi arrive… Tu peux disposer.

Le jeune sorcier encra son regard dans celui du blond, craignant de l'avoir énervé sans le vouloir, mais l'air absent d'Arthur lui fit comprendre qu'il désirait seulement être seul.

– Oui, sir.

Et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil résigné vers le petit déjeuner encore intouché, il sortit de la pièce.

- x -

Après avoir fait un tour chez Gaius pour vérifier que celui-ci n'avait pas besoin de son aide pour quoi que ce soit, Merlin partit en direction de l'aile Est du château, celle où se trouvaient les appartements des nouveaux chevaliers. Ceux-ci étaient sur le terrain d'entraînement à cette heure, suivant les consignes de Sir Léon. C'était lui qui menait les séances quand Arthur n'était pas disponible, comme aujourd'hui.

Mais comme il s'y attendait, lorsqu'il entra dans la dernière chambre du couloir, l'obscurité régnait toujours dans la pièce et il pouvait encore entendre la respiration sonore de son occupant, toujours endormi. Le jeune serviteur soupira, cachant difficilement son amusement. Il ne s'attendait pas à moins de la part du brun récemment adoubé. La solution lui apparut toute simple. C'est donc sans honte, aucune, qu'il ouvrit en grand les rideaux de velours rouge.

– Le soleil est là, claironna-t-il joyeusement.

Seul un grognement mécontent lui répondit mais Merlin sut que ce serait suffisant pour faire lever son ami.

– Allez Gauvain, debout !

– Ah, Merlin, je me demande parfois si tu ne retires pas une certaine gaîté du malheur des autres…

Le concerné ne s'offusqua pas, sachant pertinemment que Gauvain essayait une fois de plus de le charrier un peu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait de l'humour sur ce ton sérieux. Et à son humble avis, ce n'était certainement pas la dernière.

– J'ose à peine imaginer ce qui serait arrivé si je n'étais pas venu te chercher à la taverne… Se moqua gentiment Merlin.

– J'aurais pu finir mon verre, sans doute. Répliqua l'autre, un sourire narquois collé aux lèvres alors qu'il sortait des draps.

– S'il n'avait pas été _rempli_, je t'en aurais peut-être laissé le temps.

– Hum… C'est une question de point de vue.

– Et du _mien_, Arthur apprécie moyennement que ses chevaliers ignorent les entraînements matinaux… Mais, c'est juste mon opinion bien sûr.

Il se retint de rire en voyant Gauvain se relever pour tituber jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche. Sa façon de se tenir la tête et de plisser les yeux à cause de la lumière étaient un assez bon indicateur sur son niveau d'ébriété de la veille au soir. Aucun doute que si Merlin ne s'était pas rendu à la taverne de la ville basse pour le ramener au château, c'aurait été les gardes qui auraient du s'en charger et Arthur n'aurait pas été de bonne humeur… Surtout en recevant la note.

C'était exactement pour éviter ce genre de situations gênantes que le prince avait confié la tâche de le surveiller autant que possible à Merlin. Et c'est pour ça que depuis un bon mois, le jeune homme gardait un œil sur les agissements de _messire_ Gauvain et son amour inconditionnel pour les alcools forts.

– Mets ça, intima-t-il en posant une tunique blanche au pied du lit ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. Je vais envoyer quelqu'un chercher ton armure et… de l'eau. _Beaucoup_ d'eau.

Une grimace se peignit sur les traits masculins du chevalier et il souffla, dépité, que l'eau était décidément une boisson bien trop fade pour lui et qu'ils le feraient mourir à petits feux en l'obligeant à en consommer trop souvent. La remarque provoqua bien sûr un rire chez Merlin qui l'incita encore une fois à se vêtir avant de quitter la chambre pour trouver quelqu'un qui s'occuperait de faire enfiler son armure au brun et de lui apporter un petit déjeuner.

De part son nouveau statut à la Cour, Gauvain s'était vu assigné un serviteur mais il passait son temps à lui dire qu'il préférait ne pas être dérangé au réveil et qu'il appellerait si besoin était. Alors c'est ainsi que presque tous les matins, le jeune sorcier se trouvait bien obligé d'aller sortir son ami du lit. Attention, cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Arthur était tellement occupé pour le moment qu'il se trouvait bien heureux de plaisanter un peu avec Gauvain quand il avait un peu de « temps libre ». Malheureusement, il avait déjà beaucoup à faire avec les corvées que son tortionnaire lui confiait.

Il était d'ailleurs nécessaire de repasser dans les appartements de ce dernier pour ramasser sa tenue de nuit qui aurait besoin d'être lavée et vérifier son assiette, même s'il se doutait de l'état dans lequel il la trouverait… Ce fut donc d'un pas résigné qu'il sortit de l'aile Est pour rejoindre les appartements de son maître, lui déjà parti pour la Salle du Trône.

Quand il arriva dans la chambre du blond le plus présomptueux qu'il n'ait jamais connu, ses iris bleutés furent instantanément attirés par les trois tartines et les deux tranches de jambons qui _restaient_ du petit déjeuner princier. Bon, ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'Arthur lui ferait la grâce de se nourrir correctement.

– Crétin, murmura-t-il en s'approchant du tas de linge au pied du lit.

Il replia grossièrement le pantalon et le posa sur la table, près de l'assiette. Il s'attaqua ensuite au lit qui avait grand besoin d'être refait. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de sentir la moiteur du matelas à l'endroit où le prince était allongé une heure plus tôt la chaleur extérieure commençait à se faire sentir tout doucement. Néanmoins, il semblait qu'Arthur bougeait plus dans son sommeil que d'ordinaire si on considérait l'état dans lequel il retrouvait les draps tous les matins.

D'un geste rapide, automatique maintenant, il lissa le pli qui gâchait son œuvre et se redressa pour embrasser la chambre d'un regard circulaire. De ce qu'il en voyait, le sol avait besoin d'un petit nettoyage. Peut-être serait-il aussi nécessaire de faire les poussières… Hum oui, il allait avoir de l'occupation.

Merlin n'aurait jamais cru dire une chose pareille mais ne pas entendre Arthur l'accabler de tâches en tout genre avait quelque chose de chagrinant. Dans son état d'agitation actuel, le blond paraissait avoir perdu tout entrain dans le fait de lui confier des corvées plus éreintantes les unes que les autres. Il était donc à lui, comme à tout autre serviteur, de prévenir les désirs de son maître sans que celui-ci ne lui en fasse part. Arthur était trop occupé ne serait-ce que pour le torturer et bizarrement, ça lui manquait… un peu.

- x -

Quand Arthur sortit de la Salle du Trône, il se sentait totalement vidé et en même temps, trop énervé pour pouvoir dormir. Il avait passé la matinée auprès de son père, s'assurant que la discussion soit maintenue convenablement, c'est-à-dire en montrant au roi Bohort que Camelot se portait à merveille. Il avait calmement expliqué que les pertes qu'avait subies leur armée n'étaient pas irremplaçables et il comptait bien sur ses nouveaux chevaliers en plein entraînement avec messire Léon pour prouver à leur visiteur qu'il avait raison. Pour ce qui était des habitants, il n'y avait pas eu tant de morts qu'il l'avait craint. Morgane ne tenait pas à régner sur Camelot sans peuple et à part les exécutions dont avaient parlé les chevaliers survivants, le reste de la cité se portait plutôt bien. De même, l'enchanteresse qui l'y avait aidée avait utilisé sa magie pour réparer les dégâts qu'elles avaient elles-mêmes causés. Ne restaient plus que ceux provoqués par la_ Sorcière_ dans la Salle du Trône qui eux avaient étés réglés il y a une semaine.

Il espérait donc bien que le roi de Gaune n'aurait pas l'idée stupide de rompre leur accord de paix passé dans l'unique but de les envahir pendant qu'ils étaient faibles. Car oui, même s'il refuserait de le dire, le prince était bien conscient que l'attaque de sa demi-sœur avait laissé son père dans une grande confusion mentale. Il passait le plus clair de son temps dans la chambre de Morgane, marmonnant des choses inintelligibles sauf pour lui.

Bien sûr, il comprenait. C'était dur. Jamais, Ô grand jamais, il n'aurait été imaginer cela. Oui, comme lui il avait soupçonné un traître dans leurs murs. Seulement, l'idée que ce put être Morgane, la fille avec qui il avait grandi, celle à qui il n'avait fait aucun mal –en dehors de repousser ses avances–, celle qu'il avait passé des mois à chercher partout… qui les avait trahis… ça ne lui serait aucunement venu à l'esprit.

Depuis combien de temps au juste ? Depuis quand était-elle passée à l'ennemi ? Depuis quand était-elle… _magique_ ? Et depuis quand son regard était-il devenu aussi vindicatif ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Pour lui, rien n'avait changé.

Et pourtant, force était de constater que si. Tout était différent. Aujourd'hui il se retrouvait avec plus de responsabilités qu'il n'en avait jamais eues. Son père était bien souvent là sans vraiment l'être, fixant des yeux vitreux sur les chevaliers venant lui faire des rapports et Arthur s'était vu contraint de prendre des décisions lui-même, passant tout de même par le roi –qui ne semblait pas l'écouter et acquiesçait quand il le jugeait nécessaire. De plus, ses nuits étaient agitées. Il avait un mal considérable à s'endormir et voilà que maintenant, il commençait à faire des cauchemars.

Il aurait espéré un peu de calme après cette bataille, bien que dans le fond il ait toujours su qu'il n'en aurait pas avant un moment. A présent, Guenièvre n'était plus hors de portée. Il aurait aimé pouvoir passer plus de temps avec elle mais de ce côté, ça stagnait encore. Ils devaient toujours se contenter d'une brève étreinte dans un couloir, un baiser rapide quand ils en avaient l'occasion… Autant dire que tout cela était bien contraignant. Mais il ne pouvait ignorer son devoir, celui qu'il avait envers son royaume.

– Sir ?

Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Merlin à quatre pattes au milieu d'une flaque savonneuse, loque en main et les yeux tournés vers lui.

– Tu t'es donc décidé à être utile, Merlin ? Lança-t-il, avec moins de sarcasme qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

– Il semblerait.

Le sourire taquin que lui adressa son serviteur le fit presque sourire à son tour. Presque.

Dans un mouvement las, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise en bout de table, tournant le dos à Merlin qui avait recommencé à frotter avec application.

– Vous n'avez presque rien avalé ce matin, fit-il remarquer en trempant sa serpillière dans l'eau (si le bruit ne le trompait pas).

– Je n'ai pas faim.

– Et maintenant ?

Le prince jeta un regard peu amène à Merlin par-dessus le dossier de sa chaise.

– Aurais-tu des problèmes d'audition, Merlin ?

– No-…

– Alors tu connais la réponse à ta question, grogna-t-il en passant une main sur son visage. Et s'il-te-plait, tais-toi un moment, j'ai besoin de silence !

Et à son plus grand étonnement, c'est ce que son valet fit. Il ne dit plus un mot, mettant plus de vigueur dans son nettoyage qu'auparavant à la place. Le bruit n'était en rien dérangeant, au contraire, Arthur se surprit même à fermer les yeux comme bercé par ce son.

Quand il les rouvrit après ce qui lui parut être une seconde, il comprit qu'effectivement, il avait du s'endormir. Un coup d'œil aux alentours lui apprit que Merlin avait quitté la pièce, laissant derrière lui un sol propre et sec, et qu'un nouveau plat rempli de fruits l'attendait sur la table face à lui. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qui avait eu cette _bonne_ idée et il attrapa une pomme en souriant légèrement cet accident sur pattes se montrait particulièrement butté dans son entreprise de lui faire manger quelque chose. Pas qu'il ne touchait pas du tout à ses plats mais les événements récents avaient tendance à diminuer son appétit.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit tout à coup et il n'eut pas de doute sur la personne qui venait d'entrer. Merlin était le seul serviteur qui n'avait pas la décence de frapper…

– Qu'y a-t-il encore ? Posa-t-il en cachant discrètement la pomme sous sa tunique –inutile que cet idiot pense qu'il avait gagné.

– Ah, vous êtes toujours là !

– Et pourquoi en es-tu si soulagé ?

N'appréciant pas de parler au dos de quelqu'un, Merlin vint se placer à sa gauche et après avoir lancé un regard réprobateur au plateau de fruits intouché –une pomme en moins n'étant pas visible au premier coup d'œil–, il déclara :

– Messire Gauvain désire aller faire un tour à cheval et il a demandé à ce que je l'accompagne. Je venais donc voir si vous aviez besoin de moi pour l'instant.

– Messire Gauvain…

– Hu-hun.

– Un tour à cheval ?

Le ton dubitatif employé ne sembla pas atteindre son serviteur qui continuait juste à sourire comme l'idiot qu'il était. Soupirant face à ce cas désespéré, Arthur lui fit un vague signe de la main pour qu'il réponde à la question au lieu de rester planté là à le regarder.

– Merlin…

– Ah, euh, oui… ! Un tour à cheval.

– Aucune… taverne n'est prévue dans votre itinéraire ?

– Non, pas que je sache, Sir. Fit-il après une courte pause.

– Alors essaye de savoir, Merlin. Je t'ai demandé de veiller à ce que Gauvain ne fasse pas trop parler de lui il était inutile que je plaide sa cause ainsi que celle des autres auprès de mon père si c'est pour qu'il les voie revenir de l'auberge traînés par des gardes car ils ne sont même plus capables de marcher.

– Oh, mais il peut marcher tout seul… jusqu'à un certain nombre de verres toutefois.

– Brillant, ponctua le blond en essayant de rester calme.

– … Alors ?

– Quoi ?

– Gauvain, les chevaux, la promenade, … vous savez, tout ça.

Faisant un geste pour englober « tout ça », il eut à peine le temps d'éviter la pomme que venait de lui lancer le jeune héritier. A la place, le projectile échoua sur le mur et éclata partiellement, laissant une belle coulée juteuse sur les pierres et sur le sol.

Tous deux observèrent la pauvre victime avant que le brun ne se tourne à nouveau vers son maître, un sourcil haussé et un air réprobateur sur le visage. Apparemment, Gaius ne faisait pas qu'apprendre la médecine à son apprenti…

– ... Sire, ne vous a-t-on jamais appris de ne pas gaspiller la nourriture ? Fit la cible, hélas, manquée. En plus, je venais de terminer de nettoyer…

– Je te propose donc de recommencer, lança le prince, égayé par la mine dépitée de son serviteur à l'entente de la nouvelle.

– Mais… !

– Je vais dire à _messire_ Gauvain qu'il devra se trouver une autre occupation.

Et avec un sourire satisfait, Arthur sortit de sa chambre en abandonnant là un Merlin alarmé devant le sol qui était si propre encore quelques minutes plus tôt…

- x -

Il reconnut le bruit de la créature avant même de la voir tourner au bout du couloir. Elle se mouvait accroupie, s'appuyant sur ses pattes avant pour être plus stable. Sur son corps, aucune fourrure, aucun plumage. Seulement les vestiges d'une chair qui avait dû être humaine il y a de cela bien longtemps. Celle-ci avait pris une couleur pourpre, tachetée de noir par endroit et semblait former des bosses proéminentes –souvent au niveau des muscles.

Le prisonnier aurait sûrement frissonné si cette réaction naturelle n'échappait pas elle aussi à sa carcasse meurtrie. Derrière la chose se tenait l'homme, sa cape noire ébène accompagnant son rythme calme alors qu'il se rapprochait de sa victime. Son capuchon recouvrait sa figure, la cachant à la vue d'autrui. Malgré ça, le pauvre condamné savait. Il avait déjà vu ses traits de vieillards, sa chevelure striée de mèches blanches et grises. Ses mains noueuses, elles bien visibles, étaient ravagées par les années. On en voyait la moindre petite veine, sa peau trop pâle et fine ne pouvant les maintenir à l'abri des regards. Et pourtant, pourtant… Il n'en était pas toujours ainsi. Lorsque l'homme était venu prendre la vie de la petite druidesse, son apparence avait été celle d'un jeune homme. Ses boucles auburn entouraient un visage fin au teint frais et ses yeux verts éclataient de vie. Rien à voir avec le spectacle qu'il offrait à présent sous le lourd tissu sombre.

Quand sa voix s'éleva, elle était chevrotante mais pas moins froide :

– Il est venu l'heure, esprit des vents.

Au contraire de l'effrayer, l'annonce le soulagea. Le temps où il désirait vivre était révolu depuis que sa magie avait cessé de lui répondre, depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus sentir les brises agiter les feuilles des arbres. Ceux de son espèce n'existaient que pour lever les tempêtes, faire souffler les alizés.

A côté de son tortionnaire, la créature se lécha les babines d'une langue bleuâtre et une odeur de putréfaction envahit ses narines. A l'évidence, la bête se réjouissait déjà à l'avance de son prochain repas.

– Tu n'étais pas très puissant, poursuivit le vieillard, mais tu serviras des desseins plus grands une fois mort. Tu vas m'aider à attirer ma vraie proie, tu devrais en être honoré, pauvre petite chose.

Sans transition, il se baissa et son bras décrivit un arc de cercle avant de venir se planter dans le ventre de son captif. Un éclat argenté avait brillé dans la semi obscurité de la grotte, seul signe que le poignard magique avait suivi son mouvement. La lame transperça la chair sans difficulté, ne causant qu'une douleur minime face à celle que l'esprit des vents ressentit alors que les dernières gouttes de son pouvoir passaient au propriétaire de l'arme meurtrière. Un dernier battement anima son cœur fatigué, un souffle ultime franchit ses lèvres. C'était fini.

En réponse, une inspiration profonde rompit le silence alors que le tueur s'étirait nonchalamment. L'action fit retomber la capuche, dévoilant ainsi les traits adolescents d'un jeune homme plein de vigueur. Il caressa le crâne dégarnit de sa créature qui tremblait d'appétit puis d'une voix grave et envoûtante, il déclara :

– Patience mon enfant, il faut laisser la viande refroidir avant de passer à table.

- x -

Le soir, ce fut un Merlin vidé de ses forces et les muscles des bras endoloris qui rejoignit Gaius pour souper. Le pauvre s'avachit sur le tabouret prévu à son intention et fixa le bol de soupe devant lui avec un rictus douloureux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna le vieil homme après l'avoir observé un moment.

– J'évalue si les forces qui me restent me permettront de soulever cette cuillère.

Le regard du médecin passa du couvert en question à l'expression éreintée sur le visage de son apprenti. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu se plaindre de ses tâches ménagères pour Arthur. Et il fallait avouer que cela avait été bien reposant.

– Messire Gauvain t'a-t-il encore proposé un combat à l'épée ?

– Oh, ne vous moquez pas ! Bougonna le jeune homme. Je ne suis qu'un débutant et Gauvain est capable de donner du fil à retordre à Arthur ! C'était inégal dès le début et je n'ose pas penser à l'état dans lequel je me serais trouvé s'il n'y avait pas été _gentiment_ !

– Soit, soit. Dit Gaius, éloignant le sujet d'un geste de la main. Comment as-tu fait pour finir comme ça alors ?

– Eh bien, en fait… c'est Arthur. Commença-t-il, attrapant courageusement son bol et sa cuillère dans un nouveau regain d'énergie. D'abord, il a décidé de repeindre les murs au jus de pomme (et précisons que je trouve immature de jouer avec la nourriture ainsi !) alors que je venais de faire les sols et lorsque je l'ai croisé un peu plus tard, il m'a envoyé nettoyer les écuries !

« _Puisque tu tiens tellement à voir des chevaux_ », avait-il ajouté, mais ça Gaius n'en aurait pas eu grande utilité.

– Ma foi, c'est ton travail.

– Il y a un garçon d'écurie, riposta-t-il, marmonnant quelque chose ensuite.

– … Enfin. Si Arthur prend le temps de te donner ce genre de travail… c'est qu'il doit être de meilleure humeur.

Le ton de la conversation changea considérablement. Depuis qu'ils avaient mis fin au court règne de Morgane, le prince avait eu un comportement très changeant. Les premiers jours, il était constamment en colère et le moindre mot pouvait le faire crier si fort que le château au complet en avait profité. Ensuite, il s'était calmé peu à peu pour en arriver à un stade où même l'humour de Merlin ne le faisait plus réagir. Alors finalement, son jeune serviteur avait fini par se modérer, bien qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher parfois de laisser passer une réplique tout à fait inconvenante pour un valet.

Gaius avait bien remarqué que son protégé en était chagriné, qu'il était inquiet pour Arthur, quand bien même il ne l'avouerait pas. Dernièrement, il était plus à l'aise en présence des quatre nouveaux chevaliers : Lancelot, Elyan, Perceval et surtout, Gauvain. Celui-ci particulièrement car d'après ce qu'il avait vu quand il avait dû dormir dans la chambre de Merlin auparavant, le brun avait lui aussi un attrait pour les blagues. C'était donc en sa présence que son apprenti pouvait se comporter… _normalement_.

– Je ne dirais pas qu'il est de bonne humeur… Mais tout à l'heure il s'est endormi sur sa chaise et je pense que ça a dû lui faire du bien de se reposer.

– C'est très mauvais pour le dos, intervint le vieil homme. Tu aurais dû lui dire de s'allonger.

– Si j'avais tenté de le faire se coucher, il n'aurait rien voulu entendre !

– Ce n'est pas une excuse, Merlin. Enchaîna le médecin, avalant un peu de soupe avant de poursuivre : Si Arthur a des courbatures, ce sera ta faute.

– Quoi ? Mai-…

– Mange. Ta soupe va refroidir.

Le jeune magicien voulut protester mais en se rendant compte à la cuillerée suivante que Gaius avait raison, il se contenta de grommeler que ce n'était pas sa faute si sa Royale Majesté n'avait pas cru bon de s'installer sur son matelas.

Il savait qu'il aurait fallu qu'il réveille Arthur pour que celui-ci s'allonge dans son lit mais il avait eu bien trop peur que le Pendragon ne décide finalement de ne pas dormir du tout. Le prince manquait de sommeil, c'était un fait. Il lui arrivait souvent de travailler tard sur des documents administratifs dont son père ne pouvait se charger pour l'instant. Pour Merlin, il était évident que le blond allait s'effondrer à un moment : soit de fatigue, soit de faim. D'après un certain dragon… c'était son destin de veiller au bien-être d'Arthur pour parvenir à un avenir meilleur. Et quel destin…

Le jeune homme but le reste de sa soupe à même le bol quand on frappa à la porte. Un serviteur qu'il reconnut comme étant celui attitré à Gauvain entra dans la pièce à la hâte, trébuchant presque sur ses pieds. Son état d'essoufflement alerta Gaïus :

– Que puis-je pour toi mon garçon ?

– Le prince Arthur m'envoie vous chercher ! (Il prit quelques inspirations saccadées pour se reprendre puis continua :) On en a encore retrouvé un !

Abandonnant le reste de son repas sur la table, son mentor se releva aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses articulations et indiqua sa mallette de soin d'un regard appuyé. Merlin s'empressa de s'en saisir alors qu'ils partaient tous trois en directions de la cour.

- x -

– Même chose que les trois derniers cadavres. Décréta Gaïus, les sourcils froncés par la contrariété. En dehors des multiples entailles sur ses bras et ses jambes, il n'y a pas d'autres traces de blessures mais les entrailles ont bien disparu. Peut-être mangée par un animal sauvage après qu'il ait été déposé là…

– Les autres aussi ont été éviscérés, ce n'est pas une coïncidence.

– Peut-être, Sire. Concéda le vieil homme. Mais ceci ne peut être que l'œuvre d'une bête.

Il désigna le cadavre du menton, l'expression grave. Le poitrail du pauvre homme avait été ouvert avec une sauvagerie digne d'un ours affamé. On aurait dit que la bête s'était frayé un passage en déchiquetant la peau, écartant les côtes sur son passage en les brisants comme si elles n'avaient été que des brindilles. A l'intérieur, il ne restait plus grand-chose à analyser pour le médecin : la cage thoracique avait été vidée. Des traces pareilles à celles laissées pas des griffes tapissaient la carcasse en son sein alors qu'à l'extérieur, la peau arborait de nombreuses coupures peu profondes. Les bras, les jambes, le visage aussi, … Toutes les surfaces « intactes » en étaient couvertes et nulle doute que le torse ne devait pas avoir été épargné, même si la mutilation subie à cet endroit ne permettait pas de le dire avec exactitude.

Arthur, le visage fermé comme à chaque fois dans ce genre de situation, fixait le corps et lançait de temps à autres des regards discrets vers l'endroit où se trouvait la cité. Cela n'échappa pas à son serviteur qui lui aussi nourrissait les mêmes préoccupations à première vue. La route qu'il avait effectuée jusqu'ici avec Gaïus et leur guide avait été bien courte. Une quinzaine de minutes à cheval trop près de Camelot. Les autres dépouilles avaient été trouvées plus loin, se rapprochant cependant à chaque fois.

La première avait été trouvée dans la forêt d'Ascetir, au bord du royaume de feu le roi Cenred alors que les chevaliers se rendaient au château de l'ancien souverain pour essayer d'y trouver Morgane –peut-être si était-elle repliée avec sa complice– mais les recherches avaient été vaines et c'était sur le retour qu'ils avaient aperçu le cadavre. Bien qu'il fût en piteux état, le prince avait mis ça sur le compte d'une bande de brigands ou autre. La seconde fois où ils rencontrèrent pareil cas, c'était deux semaines plus tard et sensiblement plus loin de la frontière. La troisième les inquiéta davantage. En effet, le corps reposait au pied d'un grand arbre, au milieu d'une clairière encore plus proche. Ce n'était pas spécialement la proximité qui les avait interpellés mais bien le fait que la victime n'était qu'une enfant d'une dizaine d'année alors que les dernières étaient des hommes dans la vingtaine. Et, élément alarmant pour Merlin, la petite était tatouée d'un symbole druidique à l'épaule qu'Arthur n'avait pas paru remarquer.

Ca pouvait n'avoir aucun rapport comme ça pouvait être totalement lié. Le premier homme portait une bague ornée de runes appartenant à l'Ancienne Religion et malgré l'absence de preuve sur le deuxième, le magicien était près à parier que quelque chose n'était pas tout à fait normal, tout à fait humain chez lui. Alors, meurtres en série perpétrés par un des adeptes de la politique anti-magie d'Uther, ou simple hasard dû aux envies sanguinaires d'un tueur… l'affaire était à creuser.

Dans cette optique, Merlin concentra à nouveau son attention sur le problème actuel. Les cheveux blonds du défunt étaient brunis par la saleté mais leur couleur était encore bien visible par endroit. Son visage était détendu, comme s'il n'avait pas souffert avant de mourir, alors que ses entailles prouvaient le contraire. A part ça, le reste de son corps était dans un piteux état et il n'y avait plus rien à en tirer. Ses épaules dévêtues évitèrent aux bruns de lever les manches du pauvre homme, ce qui aurait en plus attiré l'attention du prince et de son groupe de grands dadais à capes rouges.

Pas de tatouages sur celui-ci. Pourtant, le jeune valet ressentait quelque chose de singulier émanant de lui… Une sorte de résidu… magique.

– Sire, intervint Léon, peut-être serait-il utile d'organiser une patrouille dans les environs pour vérifier qu'aucun autre cadavre n'a été abandonné ?

– Hn…

L'inquiétude dans le regard de l'héritier des Pendragon ne trompa personne. A nouveau, il tourna les yeux vers la cité, cachée derrière les arbres de la forêt. La manœuvre proposée par le chevalier était une idée judicieuse mais il craignait qu'on ne trouve une autre dépouille encore plus près de la ville basse. Le rapprochement marqué de leurs trouvailles macabres n'avait rien pour le réjouir. Il allait falloir prendre des mesures, et vite. Il ne permettrait pas que son peuple soit menacé par un fou qui aimait vider ses victimes de leurs organes pour en faire Dieu sait quoi.

– Léon, Perceval et Elyan, partez vers le Nord pour vérifier les environs. Lancelot, Gauvain et moi-même, nous prendrons l'Est.

– A vos ordres, répondirent les chevaliers.

– Keu, tu raccompagnes Gaïus à Camelot. Soyez prudents sur la route.

– Bien, Majesté.

Le valet s'inclina respectueusement, bien qu'avec une légère raideur traduisant sa crainte. Il aida de suite le médecin à se relever et à remonter en selle. Merlin qui les avait suivi tous les deux fut quant à lui rappelé à l'ordre par le ton ennuyé d'Arthur :

– Merlin, tu viens avec nous. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir accordé ta soirée.

– Mais- Gaïus aura bes-

– Je ne pense pas que tu lui sois d'une grande utilité, lança le prince, trop soucieux pour imprégner sa voix d'un peu de taquinerie.

L'absence de leurs chamailleries habituelles lui fit un pincement désagréable dans la poitrine mais il ne remit pas la parole du blond en cause et le laissa se servir de son dos comme support pour rechausser ses étriers.

Ensuite, il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son mentor. Lui et Keu, le valet de Gauvain donc, étaient déjà en route. Ne voulant pas mettre le calme d'Arthur plus à l'épreuve qu'il ne l'était déjà, il reprit place sur le cheval qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici et rejoignit le groupe. Le prince était déjà dans une conversation animée avec leurs deux accompagnateurs.

– Les corps sont retrouvés de plus en plus près de Camelot, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Fit Gauvain, aucun sourire ne graciant ses lèvres pour une fois.

– Qui que ce soit, il n'a pas peur de nous. Continua Lancelot. Au contraire, on dirait qu'il essaye de nous faire comprendre que-

– La cité sera la prochaine touchée.

Les deux chevaliers se turent, conscients de l'état d'ébullition mental dans lequel se trouvait leur meneur. Depuis des mois, Arthur soutenait des fonctions qui ne devaient pas être siennes avant qu'il ne monte sur le trône mais avec l'état présent d'Uther, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Tout cela mettait une pression énorme sur ses jeunes épaules et même s'il s'en sortait très bien, ils comprenaient que le comportement de son père et la trahison encore bien présente de sa demi-sœur pesaient sur son moral. Le cumul donnait un résultat explosif. S'entraîner avec lui, quand il en avait le temps, relevait de la séance de torture Arthur n'arrêtait pas de porter des coups pendant que son adversaire n'était pas à terre. Ca avait réduit le nombre de nouvelles recrues dans l'armée… Car bien que de nouveaux soldats soient nécessaires pour remplacer ceux perdus, le prince mettait un point d'honneur à ce que ce soit des hommes capables qui prennent en charge la sécurité du royaume.

– Hâtons-nous, la nuit va bientôt tomber.

- x -

De retour au château, Merlin se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit. Celui-ci craqua un peu sous l'assaut –envoyant une douleur malvenue dans le dos pour son propriétaire–, mais la pièce de mobilier tint bon. Mentalement, le jeune sorcier prit note de ne plus refaire ça. Il était déjà en assez mauvais état comme ça et il tenait à garder sa couche intacte. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais dormi sur le sol –c'était monnaie courante à Ealdor. Mais un peu de confort… Ca ne se refusait pas. Surtout après avoir passé la journée à trimer pour l'héritier de Camelot.

La petite patrouille qu'ils avaient faite aux alentours de la cité n'avait rien apporté de nouveau. Aucun autre mort n'était à déplorer. Arthur avait cependant décidé d'instaurer un couvre-feu pour être sûr que personne ne s'aventurerait dehors au beau milieu de la nuit.

Coupant court à son instant de calme, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Gaïus, encore absent du laboratoire lorsqu'il avait mis les pieds dans leur logis. Ce dernier portait un ouvrage apparemment plutôt lourd sous son bras et ses lunettes sur le nez. De la lecture était à présager…

– Viens voir un moment. Je crois avoir trouvé des informations intéressantes pour l'affaire des cadavres.

Ne prenant même pas le temps de vérifier que son apprenti se relevait pour le rejoindre, le médecin alla s'asseoir à la table à manger, ouvrit son livre et commença à chercher une page qu'il avait lue plus tôt.

Merlin prit place face à lui et le regarda faire :

– Quel genre d'informations ?

– De celles qui nous permettrait d'arrêter ces meurtres. Répondit-il, comme s'il énonçait une évidence. Ma mémoire n'est plus tout à fait fiable en ce qui concerne les créatures comme celles-ci. Après tout, il n'y a plus eu de cas répertoriés depuis la Grande Purge.

Comme d'habitude, le jeune magicien ressentit un malaise désagréable à l'évocation de la chasse à la magie organisée par Uther il y a une vingtaine d'années. Il ne l'avait pas vécue mais imaginer qu'on puisse tuer des gens uniquement pour leur particularité… alors même qu'ils n'étaient pas spécialement dangereux ! Ca le rendait malade. Des enfants avaient été noyés, voire pire, au cours de ces massacres. Et il lui revenait maintenant la responsabilité de changer ça, de faire abolir la loi contre la magie, de changer la façon de penser d'Arthur. Par moment, ça lui paraissait possible. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait se confier, être enfin lui-même avec ses amis. Puis un sorcier en colère venait pour attenter à la vie du prince héritier, ou à celle d'Uther, et c'était terminé : le blond se fermait de nouveau à son monde et il devait rester silencieux en arrière-plan… C'était arrivé après l'histoire de Morgause et sa soi-disant capacité à accorder à Arthur une courte entrevue avec la mère qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Et autant dire que le passage à l'ennemi de Morgane ne venait pas faciliter ses affaires.

– Ah, voilà ! Fit le vieil homme, s'arrêtant sur le passage qui l'intéressait. La goule. C'est une créature nocturne créée à partir de restes humains putréfiés, elle ne sort que pour se nourrir de chair morte et va s'enterrer au pied d'un arbre quand le jour pointe.

Merlin détailla le dessin de la… chose… qui se trouvait près de sa description. Elle ne lui donnait pas vraiment envie de la rencontrer en forêt, et encore moins de nuit. La bête était accroupie au-dessus de ce qui devait être son repas, une main griffue tirant vers elle des viscères qu'il ne préférait pas chercher à nommer. Son corps paraissait dans un état avancé de décomposition, ayant perdu des morceaux de peau par endroit il était aussi anormalement développé au niveau des muscles des jambes et des bras. La seule caractéristique frappante sur son visage était l'absence d'orifice oculaire. Cette créature n'avait pas d'yeux !

– Ca me semble hautement probable…

– Mais ? Enchaîna le brun, voyant l'hésitation peinte sur la figure du médecin.

– Mais ça n'explique pas d'où proviennent toutes ces marques de coupure sur les membres restés intactes. Les goules ne s'attaquent pas à des personnes vivantes, elles détestent la viande fraîche. Et elles ne sont pas assez intelligentes pour abandonner leurs restes de sorte à ce qu'ils se rapprochent de Camelot. Soit celle-ci a eu de la chance en trouvant les corps…

– Soit quelqu'un d'autre a décidé d'élever une goule comme animal de compagnie et la nourrit tout en essayant d'effrayer les habitants. Continua le jeune homme, un sourire amusé collé aux lèvres.

– Ne t'en amuse pas, Merlin ! Le réprimanda-t-il. L'hypothèse pourrait bien s'avérer exacte ! Et si c'est le cas… alors…

L'expression grave du Gaïus coupa tout envie de rire au valet du prince :

– Arthur pourrait à nouveau être en danger.

- x -

Au vu de l'humeur rageuse de l'héritier à la couronne le lendemain matin alors qu'il lui apportait son petit déjeuner, Merlin renonça provisoirement à lui parler des possibles horreurs surhumaines qui hantaient la forêt la nuit. Ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne manière de lui faire commencer la journée si son serviteur ne voulait pas finir au pilori pour avoir raconté des « élucubrations » à Arthur alors que le soleil était à peine levé.

Leur niveau de conversation ne dépassa pas le « bonjour » mais le brun s'y résigna, allant à la place ramasser les vêtements traînants au pied du lit pour les replier sur la table de chevet. Poursuivant ses tâches habituelles, le jeune sorcier ouvrit l'une des fenêtres pour faire aérer les draps qui avaient l'air d'en avoir bien besoin. Ils étaient encore trempés de sueur il faudrait les changer. La situation devenait quand même légèrement préoccupante. En quatre ans de services, Merlin n'avait jamais vu son maître transpirer autant durant la saison chaude. Et la température n'était pas plus élevée cette année que les précédentes.

– Vous avez encore mal dormi cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

Les mots étaient sortis avant même qu'il ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Mais ça lui arrivait assez souvent alors…

Visiblement peu disposé à parler, Arthur grommela quelque chose ressemblant à « un peu trop chaud » sans même se détourner de son assiette. Et si au début le fait de le voir manger rassura son valet, celui-ci finit bien vite par lâcher un soupir désapprobateur en le voyant émietter son pain d'un air absent.

– Sire. Je pensais que vous aviez passé l'âge de jouer avec vos aliments avant de les abandonner sans prendre la peine d'y goûter ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

– Merlin…

– Il n'y a pas de « Merlin » qui tienne ! S'emporta un peu le concerné. Si vous n'avalez rien tout en continuant de courir à droite et à gauche pour achever tel ou tel devoir royal, vous allez vous effondrer !

Une fois la tirade terminée, le magicien se tut, sachant qu'avec le comportement actuel du prince soit sa passait avec un silence désintéressé, soit ça cassait.

Il guetta la moindre réaction jusqu'à ce que les épaules d'Arthur s'affaissent en signe d'abandon. Alors, prudemment, il alla se poser face à lui et chercha son regard céruléen avec le sien. Bien évidemment, le blond ne lui permit pas d'y parvenir, fixant toute son attention sur les tartines de fromages pas encore entamées dans son plat.

– Vous avez beaucoup à faire, je le sais parfaitement. Poursuivit-il en comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Et je ne pourrais pas vous être d'une grande aide mais je peux me débrouiller pour alléger ce poids quand cela s'avère possible.

– Et comment, je te prie ? Laissa échapper le Pendragon, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

– Ca commence par vous nourrir correctement pour tenir toute la journée. Ensuite, un peu de sommeil _réparateur_ ne vous ferait aucun mal.

– Je ne peux dormir sur mes deux oreilles en sachant que mon peuple est en danger ! Répliqua Arthur, les jointures de ses mains blanchissant significativement lorsqu'il les serra en poings. Je suis le Prince et mon rôle est de les protéger !

– Mais vous ne lui serez d'aucune utilité si vous tombez malade parce que vous vous alimentez mal !

Les deux jeunes hommes se turent. Le premier se pinçant l'arrête du nez pour contenir son énervement. Le second fixant un regard déterminé sur la seconde plus grande autorité du royaume. Cette attitude lui avait déjà valu de sévères altercations avec son maître mais il semblait que c'était la seule manière de faire entrer quelque chose dans la tête du blond.

Il ne bougea donc pas d'un cil quand les yeux de l'héritier s'encrèrent dans les siens, lui montrant que ce dernier n'était pas près de changer ses positions sur le sujet. Comme d'habitude, il pensait tout savoir et jetait l'avis de Merlin par la fenêtre en le prenant pour un simple d'esprit beaucoup trop insubordonné pour son bien. Le magicien pouvait presque voir l'image de lui au pilori qui s'infiltrait doucement dans les idées du futur souverain.

– Tu n'as rien à m'apprendre sur ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire ! Fit-il, le ton cassant. Tu es un serviteur Merlin, et il est serait temps que tu t'en souviennes.

– Alors vous savez que veiller à ce que vous soyez en bonne santé fait partie de mon travail, rétorqua calmement le concerné.

La réponse fut lancée avec moins de dureté mais elle n'était pas censée être plus agréable :

– Tout comme obéir, mais tu as tendance à éclipser ce point. Alors si tu as soudainement décidé d'être le serviteur idéal, commence par-là.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que son valet entendait cette phrase et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière, aussi n'y prêta-t-il que peu d'attention avant de reprendre la parole.

– Si nous étions amis, je vous traiterais d'imbécile et je vous obligerais à manger et à dormir, quitte à m'asseoir sur vous pour que vous ne bougiez pas avant d'être reposé.

Il songea vaguement que son poids ne pourrait rien contre les muscles du prince mais il ne comptait pas vraiment essayer, c'était juste pour appuyer ses dires.

Et vu l'expression mi-dubitative mi-furieuse d'Arthur, il pensait la même chose… et peut-être aussi à lui offrir un séjour au cachot plutôt qu'au pilori…

– Si nous étions amis, reprit-il, ne se démontant pas. Je vous dirais que je suis inquiet pour vous à force de vous voir vous surmener ainsi.

Il poursuivit aussitôt en voyant que le prince allait l'interrompre, les traits moins tendus.

– Mais nous ne le sommes pas. Finit-il un peu plus bas, comme pour lui-même, qu'importe à quel point une voix dans sa tête hurlait que c'était faux.

Sa voix s'adoucit malgré lui, résultat de la triste constatation qui paraissait bien plus blessante à voix haute que dans sa tête.

– Je suis juste un serviteur. Alors je vous rappellerai juste que je suis l'apprenti du Médecin de la Cour et que je connais moi aussi mon travail.

Deux puits bleutés le fixèrent avec insistance, affichant une exaspération apparente chez Arthur. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas apprécié. C'était évident pour Merlin avant même qu'il ait commencé son monologue. Mais c'était le blond qui avait commencé à parler de serviteur et de prince. Il avait reconstruit la barrière sociale dans le seul but de faire respecter son avis, le jeune sorcier n'avait fait que l'utiliser pour amener le sien. Et tant pis si Sa Majesté n'était pas satisfaite.

– Tu outrepasses ton droit, Merlin, déclara justement le susnommé, comme si cette simple « vérité » pouvait rendre les arguments du brun caducs.

Ignorant totalement cette dernière réplique, son _serviteur_ lui désigna l'assiette encore pleine du menton et se redressa. La réaction surprit Arthur. Il s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'il insiste davantage jusqu'à ce qu'il doive le mettre dehors, comme c'était toujours le cas dans ce genre de situations.

Pourtant, Merlin alla juste ramasser les affaires qui avaient besoin d'être lavées et se planta devant lui avec une expression fermée qui ne lui convenait pas du tout.

– Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais m'en aller maintenant.

Un peu désarmé face à ce comportement étrange de la part de son valet, l'héritier se contenta d'hocher la tête en veillant à montrer une façade neutre.

- x -

Merlin était dans la laverie, se battant avec une des tuniques trempées d'Arthur, quand Guenièvre vint le chercher. Sa présence était demandée dans la salle du trône où le prince s'entretenait présentement avec un des villageois. D'après la servante, l'homme avait l'air assez mal en point. Tant au niveau physique que moral.

Ils convinrent tous deux de rejoindre leur souverain sans trop traîner. Faire attendre Arthur n'avait jamais été très astucieux et même si Merlin avait la fâcheuse tendance à répéter ce genre de situations, il ne savait que trop bien que ce type de comportement ne ferait que mettre les nerfs de l'héritier encore plus à vif que ce n'était déjà le cas. De ça, il se passerait bien.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant les portes, Guenièvre s'éclipsa, prétextant une course urgente à terminer pour Uther. Ce qui laissa donc le jeune magicien seul, planté devant les deux lourds battants de bois. Que se passait-il encore ? N'était-il pas possible de se reposer un moment sans qu'un quelconque problème ne pointe le bout de son nez dans cette cité ? Parce qu'à coup sûr, Arthur ne l'avait pas fait demander pour lui parler des dernières récoltes…

Soupirant, il entra. Ses gestes lents et silencieux visant à ne pas troubler la conversation passèrent inaperçus. Le blond était bien trop occupé à discuter avec un paysan d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux en batailles, les vêtements aussi sales que s'il s'était roulé dans la boue et déchirés par endroit. Il avait une expression affolée sur le visage et serrait convulsivement son poignet droit en parlant vite et à voix basse.

Seuls quelques mots parvinrent aux oreilles de Merlin. Il s'approcha donc du rond de chevalier autour du prince et tendit l'oreille pour discerner ce qui se disait.

– Je vous le jure… C'était une créature horrible ! Son odeur était telle que je l'ai sentie arriver avant même de la voir ! Elle- Elle a attrapé ma sœur et-

Comme il le pensait : des ennuis. Encore.

– Il y avait tellement de sang ! Mais elle ne s'est pas arrêtée là… Quand- Quand elle a vu que Mary ne bougerait plus… Elle est venue vers moi. J'ai couru ! Mais elle me suivait à quatre pattes et-… si vous l'aviez vu, Sire ! Une horreur ! Telle bête ne devrait pouvoir marcher sur cette terre…

– Je comprends. Intervint Arthur, voyant que le laisser continuer sans l'aiguiller par des questions plus précises ne mènerait qu'à un discours décousu. Mais il va falloir que vous vous calmiez.

– Je… Je ne sais que faire…

– Calme. Dites-moi à quoi ressemblait cette chose qui vous a attaqués. J'ai besoin de détails pour découvrir de quoi il s'agit.

– Elle… Elle n'avait pas de poils, juste une peau nue et immonde. L'obscurité ne m'a pas permis de voir beaucoup plus… J'ai couru jusqu'ici pour m'abriter, en espérant qu'elle ne me suivrait pas mais elle s'est arrêtée en lisière de forêt.

– Rien d'autre ne vous a marqué ? Tenta le blond, une main rassurante posée sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur.

– Elle m'a griffé.

Il indiqua son poignet qu'il découvrit, laissant apparaître une entaille longue mais pas très profonde. Du sang avait séché tout autour de la plaie et Arthur signala à Léon d'emmener le pauvre homme au laboratoire de Gaïus pour soigner ça rapidement. Les infections pouvaient être très dangereuses.

Avant de quitter la salle, le rescapé tourna un dernier regard troublé vers son prince et dit :

– Elle n'avait pas d'yeux.

L'annonce surprit tout le monde, mais pour des raisons différentes.

– Je suis navré de ne pas pouvoir vous aider davantage.

Et le blessé se laissa guider par Sire Léon.

Du côté de Merlin, la certitude que le moment était venu de parler à Arthur des trouvailles de son mentor s'imposa. Une créature qui ne voyait pas…

Décidé, il attrapa l'avant-bras de son maître avant que celui-ci ait pu quitter la pièce. Le blond s'arrêta dans son mouvement et haussa un sourcil interrogatif –et quelque peu impatient– à son encontre.

– Merlin, tu as entendu, tu n'es pas sourd. Je vais avoir besoin de mon cheval pour partir chasser cette chose. Elle ne doit pas être bien loin !

– Sire… Il faut que vous parliez à Gaïus.

– Je n'ai pas le temps de-

– Arthur.

Le bleu océan de son regard s'encra dans celui de son seigneur et il y fit passer toute l'urgence qu'il ressentait face à cette demande.

– C'est important. Vraiment.

– … Bien.

Un sourire ravi étira les lèvres de son valet qui le lâcha enfin, laissant une sensation de picotement étrange malgré les couches de vêtements.

- x -

– Et vous dites que ce pourrait être… une… goule ?

Le fils d'Uther restait dubitatif face à de pareils propos.

– Et bien, je le soupçonnais mais au vu des informations que vous venez de me donner je pense que mes doutes étaient fondés.

– En êtes-vous certain, Gaïus ?

– Quasiment. Répondit le vieil homme, lançant un regard appuyé au prince par-dessus ses lunettes. N'ayant pas vu la bête moi-même, je ne peux pas en être sûr. Et même si c'était le cas, je n'ai jamais rencontré de goules alors je ne saurais dire…

Voyant que le prince doutait toujours, Merlin entra dans la discussion. Jusque là, il avait laissé son mentor expliquer, sachant qu'Arthur se montrerait plus attentif aux paroles du médecin qu'aux siennes concernant une créature magique. Mais visiblement, Gaïus avait besoin d'un appui.

– Ne pas avoir d'yeux n'est pas très commun, vous en conviendrez.

– Mais nous devons être certains de ne pas chasser la mauvaise charogne ! Répliqua le blond.

– L'homme de tout à l'heure dit avoir été attaqué de nuit, la chose l'a suivi à quatre pattes… et si elle n'a pas mangé la pauvre femme qu'elle venait de tuer, c'était sûrement parce qu'elle voulait laisser le cadavre refroidir avant de s'y attaquer.

Une grimace de dégoût passa sur le visage d'Arthur. Voyant son hésitation s'envoler doucement, l'ancien sorcier continua :

– J'ai pensé la plaie du témoin. Il a fallu plus qu'un désinfectant l'homme avait été empoisonné. Et justement, les goules sont réputées pour avoir des griffes couvertes d'un puissant paralysant. Il ne sentait plus son bras droit déjà, j'ai dû m'en remettre à l'ancienne méthode…

Là, ce fut Merlin qui eut une moue dégoûtée. Cela n'échappa pas à son maître.

– C'est-à-dire… ?

– Les sangsues, déclara Gaïus, désignant son bocal sur la table du menton. D'ailleurs Merlin, elles auront bientôt besoin d'un nettoyage.

L'apprenti soupira bruyamment. S'il se retrouvait encore avec une seule de ces horreurs sur le visage, ou les mains –ou tout autre partie du corps en fait !– … Il allait être malade. Une fois avait été amplement suffisante, merci !

La déclaration fit sourire Arthur, toujours heureux de voir cette mine dépitée sur le visage de son serviteur. Mais il aurait tout le temps qu'il voudrait pour faire travailler Merlin quand ils auraient tué la menace qui pesait sur Camelot.

– Vous dites qu'elle ne sort que la nuit ?

– C'est exact. Dès que le soleil se couche, elle sort du trou qu'elle avait creusé pour dormir.

– Eh bien, l'affaire est réglée. Nous partirons en fin d'après-midi afin d'arriver là un peu avant le crépuscule. Nous pourrons ainsi chercher sa trace et l'éliminer quand elle sortira.

La décision prise, l'héritier au trône remercia le médecin pour ses renseignements et partit prévenir ses chevaliers.

– Ne sois pas en retard pour préparer les chevaux, _Merlin_ ! Lança-t-il en disparaissant derrière la porte.

Son valet attendit qu'il soit bien parti avant de reprendre :

– Eh bien, au moins, nous savons à quoi nous avons à faire. Soupira-t-il avec soulagement. Alors dites-moi. Je suppose qu'il faut utiliser la magie pour détruire cette goule.

– Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. On peut en venir à bout avec une arme normale.

– Alors pourquoi avez-vous l'air contrarié ? Demanda le jeune homme, baissant d'un ton sans s'en apercevoir.

– Ce n'est pas la goule qui m'inquiète… C'est celui qui l'a créée.

– Vous n'aviez pas parlé d-

– Je sais mais je tenais à faire des recherches à ce sujet avant de t'en faire part.

Il lança un regard en direction de la porte pour vérifier qu'elle était bien fermée puis alla chercher un livre, caché sous un sac de grains. Il revint ensuite auprès du brun et lui tendit l'ouvrage.

– « L'art de la nécromancie », lut le jeune magicien. N'est-ce pas l'art de relever les morts ? Il y était fait allusion dans un des livres de la bibliothèque secrète.

– C'est ça, entre autre. Et il se pourrait bien qu'un nécromant ait donné vie à une goule pour qu'elle se charge du sale boulot.

– Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterait de faire ça ? Je veux dire : à quoi lui sert d'enlever des gens ?

– Je n'en ai aucune idée. Et peut-être que je m'avance un peu en faisant référence à la nécromancie mais une goule n'aurait pas fait de marques sur le corps de sa victime… et elle n'en aurait sûrement pas laissé des morceaux.

– C'est répugnant… constata Merlin.

– Comme l'intérieur de mon bocal à sangsues, mon garçon. J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas d'autres obligations avant quelques heures alors tu as le temps de t'y atteler.

– Gaïus…

– Cesse de geindre et nettoie-moi ça. J'ai des consultations à faire aujourd'hui et plusieurs remèdes à distribuer au passage. Je ne serai certainement pas de retour avant un moment.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il se munit de sa sacoche de médecin et fit un signe de main en direction du seau et de la serpillière posés dans un coin de la pièce. De mauvaise grâce, son apprenti s'en saisit et vint se poster devant l'objet de son affliction.

– Ah, et Merlin.

– Hn ?

– Ce soir… Fais attention à toi.

Le brun sourit et hocha la tête. Il n'y avait peut-être aucune raison de s'inquiéter –même s'il en doutait grandement après cette conversation. Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui était dans la ligne de mire de toutes les créatures magiques qui attaquaient la cité. Nimueh mise à part, bien entendu. Il fallait plutôt parler d'un certain prince, tout d'arrogance auréolé.

Son regard revint sur sa tâche actuelle :

– Bon… Quand il faut y aller, faut y aller.

- x -

Comme Arthur l'avait dit, ils se retrouvèrent tous les sept à l'orée de la forêt deux heures avant le coucher du soleil. La zone de chasse s'avérait vaste malgré les informations qu'ils possédaient. Etant censée courir vite, la goule avait très bien pu dévier de son chemin après avoir laissé l'homme filer. Peut-être avait-elle eu le temps de faire quelques lieux avant de s'enterrer.

– Nous allons nous séparer. Léon, Perceval et Elyan, vous couvrez ce qui se trouve entre ici et le lac où se trouvait le corps de la fillette.

Les trois désignés partirent tout de suite dans la direction indiquée, ne prenant pas le risque de pousser leurs chevaux plus vite qu'au trot pour ne pas rater une quelconque motte de terre fraîchement retournée.

– Je propose de chercher avec Merlin. Vous savez tous les deux plus ou moins à quoi nous avons à faire, sire. Fit Lancelot, gardant un ton respectueux.

– Ce serait préférable. Et puis au moins, Gauvain ne risque pas de tomber de son cheval à la moindre petite bosse.

– Je ne suis jamais tom- !

– Soit. Coupa-t-il, n'ayant pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. Vous partez de ce côté, fit-il en indiquant droit devant lui. Gauvain et moi prendrons le reste. Comme nous l'avons décidé tout à l'heure, rendez-vous ici avant la tombée de la nuit.

Ils se séparèrent conformément aux ordres.

Dès qu'ils furent hors de portée de voix, Lancelot engagea la discussion :

– Est-ce que c'est encore quelque chose que nous ne pourrons vaincre qu'à l'aide de tes… dons particuliers ? S'enquit-il.

– Non, pas cette fois. Il suffit de lui couper la tête, la poignarder, …

– Mais cette… goule… c'est bien une créature magique… ?

– Oui. Mais elle n'a pas de pouvoirs à proprement parler. En fait, la seule chose magique c'est la manière dont elle vit.

– Alors il n'était pas utile que je te prenne à part. Fit-il en souriant, un peu suggestif. Tu aurais sans doute préféré veiller de près sur sa Majesté.

– Gauvain est avec lui, il saura s'en occuper. Les demoiselles en détresse, ça le connaît…

Le sorcier ponctua sa petite moquerie d'un clin d'œil à son ami. Ils rirent un peu en imaginant la tête qu'Arthur aurait fait en les entendant parler puis se ressaisirent pour commencer à scruter les alentours avec attention.

La présence de Lancelot avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Merlin se sentait toujours à l'aise lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, et ce même quand il n'utilisait pas sa magie. Le simple fait de savoir que le chevalier connaissait son secret et ne le traitait pas différemment –ou avec encore plus de respect encore– l'aidant beaucoup à se détendre.

Il aurait aimé ressentir la même chose auprès du prince. Mais ce n'était pas possible, pas pour le moment. Cependant, le jour viendrait. Et ce jour-là, ceux de son espèce cesseraient d'être pourchassés.

– Merlin !

– Oui ? Sursauta-t-il, surpris.

– Viens voir ça ! Intima son équipier pour les recherches, la voix curieusement basse.

Il amena son cheval à côté de celui de l'autre brun et en voyant ce qu'il avait repéré, il fronça les sourcils.

– Je pense bien qu'on a trouvé…

Dès que la nouvelle fut transmise, le groupe se mit en route. Ils se tenaient tous près du amas de terre quand il commença à bouger. D'abord, ils ne pouvaient rien discerner dans l'obscurité malgré les torches qu'ils avaient allumées. Ce n'était qu'une masse brune qui s'agitait. Puis, une partie de tas se souleva plus que les autres et une odeur de cadavre monta dans l'air.

Si la goule ne les vit pas, elle les sentit. En un instant, son corps bondit hors de sa cachette souterraine et elle se lança sur Elyan qui était le plus proche. L'apparition fit reculer les chevaliers et ils furent heureux d'avoir laissé les chevaux attachés à un arbre plus loin, hors de la vue de cette chose. Le frère de Guenièvre ne dut qu'à de brillants réflexes de s'écarter avant que les griffes de la créature ne frappent son dos.

– Ne la laissez pas s'enfuir ! Ordonna Arthur, brandissant son épée d'une main alors qu'il tendait sa torche à Merlin, un peu en arrière.

La voix forte attira l'attention de la goule qui changea de cible. Bien mal lui en prit, Léon tapa le sol du bout de son épée, la distrayant une seconde à peine. Cela fut suffisant pour que le prince lève son arme et ne l'abatte de toutes ses forces sur le cou de son adversaire.

La tête roula au sol, laissant sur son chemin une traînée de liquide noirâtre qui aurait pu s'apparenter à du sang –et qui en était sûrement en fait, d'après le sorcier du groupe.

Un silence passa dans les rangs, aucun des chevaliers n'osant commenter ce qui venait de se passer. Ce fut Gauvain qui prit la parole en premier, laissant un rire moqueur lui échapper :

– Elle n'était pas si horrible que ça cette petite bête ! Pas là peine d'en faire des cauchemars, princesse !

Et comme ça, la tension redescendit d'un coup. Tout le petit groupe s'esclaffa bruyamment, l'adepte des alcools fort frappant du poing l'épaule du prince en signe de taquinerie. Arthur essaya de ne rien laisser paraître mais un souffle léger franchit ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se détende un peu.

_Trop facile_, pensa son valet, fixant des yeux incrédules sur ce qui restait de leur chasse. Quelques soubresauts animaient encore le corps, causés par les nerfs –qu'apparemment possédait la goule. Ils s'éteignirent après quelques instants. Ca avait été trop simple. A peine avaient-ils trouvé la créature que c'était terminé. Pas de poursuites dans la nuit, pas de blessés –bien qu'Elyan ne soit pas passé loin–, … Bien qu'il fut plutôt heureux qu'il n'y ait pas eu de problèmes, cela lui laissait une sensation étrange. Comme si ce n'était pas « tout ».

Et d'après Gaïus, c'était peut-être le cas…

Craignant de voir un nécromancien surgir de nulle part, il observa les alentours avec attention. Malheureusement, la lumière des flammes n'éclairait pas bien loin… Aussi laissa-t-il à contrecœur une très faible part de sa magie s'échapper pour qu'elle scanne le périmètre. Il avait appris la technique quelques mois plus tôt, alors qu'un lutin sachant se rendre invisible avait décidé de voler tous les sous-vêtements féminins qui avaient eu le malheur d'être mis à sécher à Camelot… Si une personne ou autre chose possédant des pouvoirs se trouvait dans les environs, elle pourrait l'en avertir. L'ennui était qu'il révélait sa présence par la même occasion… Mais la situation le requérait pour une fois.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas signe de vie en dehors des chevaliers et lui-même, Merlin rappela la partie de son être qu'il avait libérée. Exactement en même temps, une main se posa sur son épaule avec force et il se tourna pour se trouver face à Gauvain, tout sourire. La peur qui l'avait saisi pendant une seconde s'envola.

– Allez mon ami, ça mérite bien d'être fêté ! Viens avec nous à la taverne ! S'exclama joyeusement le bagarreur.

– Hum…

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Arthur lui adresser un hochement de tête résigné.

Le blond ne voulait pas que ses hommes se fassent remarquer. Ou du moins, pas à cause d'un état d'ébriété avancé. Mais il ne pouvait pas leur interdire d'aller boire un verre après une mission comme celle-ci. Elle n'avait pas été difficile mais le stress qu'elle avait causé pendant deux mois à chaque mort retrouvé, lui, était bien là. Ils avaient tous besoin d'évacuer. Et lui, de dormir un peu.

– Ce sera sans moi, fit son serviteur, mais vous allez-y !

– Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça, Merlin !

– Gauvain a raison, tu faisais partie de l'équipe, tu dois te joindre à nous pour célébrer notre réussite. Argumenta Léon.

– J'ai encore du travail au château et je suis plutôt fatigué… Une autre fois.

– Eh bien, rentrons. Et tant pis pour toi, Merlin ! Ponctua Elyan en lui faisant un coup de coude amical.

Après encore quelques rires du petit groupe, ils retournèrent à l'endroit où ils avaient liés leurs montures. Elles étaient toutes là, attendant le retour de leurs cavaliers. Cette fois, le prince monta à cheval sans demander l'aide de Merlin. Et non, cela n'avait rien avoir avec le fait que celui-ci ait dit être fatigué.

C'était une nuit sans étoiles, aussi n'y avait-il rien à observer sur le chemin du retour. Le temps du trajet était monté à une demi-heure car ils avaient dû s'enfoncer un peu plus pour aller guetter la goule et ils avançaient au pas à cause du peu de visibilité. L'ambiance étant meilleure qu'à l'aller, l'idée ne semblait pas déplaire plus que ça à quelqu'un d'autre à part au jeune sorcier qui avait plutôt envie de rentrer.

Il laissa les six autres passer devant. Ils parlaient entre eux avec entrain et ne firent pas vraiment attention. Et Arthur… lui il était à la tête de la troupe, silencieux, et visiblement très tenté par l'appel de son lit. Avec satisfaction, Merlin songea qu'il allait enfin se reposer correctement. Et peut-être devrait-il lui fait couler un bain av-

– … qu'est-ce que ?

Le jeune homme pivota sur la droite et tendit l'oreille. Très clairement, le bruit de clochettes recommença. Ca ne venait pas de très loin vu la clarté avec laquelle il entendait le son.

Un regard vers les chevaliers lui indiqua qu'aucun d'eux n'avait l'air de l'avoir remarqué. Et il fallait avouer qu'il avait tellement sommeil qu'il voulait les imiter. Mais encore une fois, les clochettes tintèrent dans l'air et même son cheval s'arrêta. Le brun essaya de le faire avancer mais l'animal se montrait têtu.

– Tu crois que je dois aller voir, c'est ça ? …

Aucune réponse.

– Voilà que je parle avec un cheval… marmonna-t-il, se traitant d'idiot mentalement.

Il descendit gauchement au sol et s'engagea entre les arbres, suivant le bruit qui continuait. Il suffisait qu'il regarde rapidement d'où ça venait, qu'il retourne à sa monture –il comptait sur la brave bête pour l'attendre là– et un petit trop devrait lui permettre de rejoindre les autres ni vu ni connu.

Il n'y avait rien apparemment et plus il s'enfonçait, plus le son s'éloignait. Au début, il suivit, espérant trouver rapidement. Après quelques minutes, son pas se fit moins assuré.

Qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait que ce n'était pas un piège ? Quelqu'un essayait peut-être de l'attirer loin des chevaliers… loin d'Arthur ! Le fameux nécromant ou quoi qu'il soit pouvait avoir senti sa magie tout à l'heure, s'était placé hors d'atteinte et avait attendu le bon moment pour l'écarter de son objectif !

– _Bon sang !_ Grogna-t-il en pensée.

Il fit machine arrière il fallait absolument qu'il rejoigne le prince avant qu'il lui arrive malheur.

Réduisant ses plans en morceaux, une main –et pas celle de Gauvain cette fois !– le saisit à la nuque. Par réflexe, il tenta de se débattre mais un souffle balaya son cou, le figeant sur place. Sa magie réagit à son tour en essayant de le libérer de son état de statue mais elle était tout aussi impuissante.

Son agresseur le contourna, le lâchant au passage et vint se planter devant lui. Tout son corps était dissimulé dans une cape noire, son visage y compris.

L'usage de la parole lui faisait défaut tout autant que le reste. Aussi ne put-il jeter un sort à voix basse, ce qui aurait pu marcher sait-on jamais.

– Tu as aimé ma Chanteuse ? Demanda l'homme, car c'était ce que le timbre grave indiquait.

Merlin ne comprit pas et il s'en fichait bien en fait. Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure pour trouver un moyen qui l'aiderait à se sortir de là.

– Allons, elle a une voix magnifique, non ? Continua l'autre, amusé par son manque de réponse.

Il passa une main dans sa cape et en sortit un petit animal. Malgré le peu de lumière, le jeune serviteur reconnut un oiseau de petite taille, aux ailes argentées… éclairées de reflets métalliques. Aussi fou que cela pouvait sembler, l'animal était en métal !

Merlin n'en voyait pas plus le rapport quand l'animal ouvrit le bec et qu'un tintement familier en sortit. Des clochettes… Alors oui, c'était bien un plan pour l'amener ici.

– Charmant, n'est-ce pas ? Son chant n'est perceptible que par les créatures de notre race : sorcier, druides, dragons, esprits des vents, des eaux, … Ce genre de choses.

Mortifié, le magicien l'écouta s'adresser à lui comme s'il était une vieille connaissance. Ce qu'il n'était pas !

– Enfin, bref. Je suis ici pour affaire, pas le temps de discuter.

Un rire bref s'échappa de la capuche.

– Que dirais-tu de venir dîner chez moi ?

Le brun lui hurla muettement qu'il n'en avait aucune envie. Comme s'il pouvait l'entendre, l'homme s'esclaffa encore avant de se taire d'un coup.

Alors, avec horreur, Merlin le vit sortir un couteau de sa poche. Le tranchant de la lame brilla l'espace d'un instant.

– En tout cas, moi j'ai très faim, déclara l'inconnu dans un murmure sinistre.

La main ne tenant pas l'arme se plaqua sur son front.

Puis tout devint noir.

.

_[ To Be Continued... ]_


	3. Désolée

Bonjour tout le monde, ou du moins à ceux et celles qui ont eu le courage de lire cette fanfiction ! Je suis vraiment désolée, vraiment, _vraiment_-

Avant que vous vous inquiétiez, il ne s'agit pas d'un message pour dire que j'abandonne cette histoire. En réalité, j'ai posté pour la première fois avant mes révisions d'examens et étant à l'université, je devais étudier pas mal pour réussir tout ça. Ensuite est venue la période d'examens en elle-même (durant deux semaines). Je n'ai donc pas eu le temps d'écrire à proprement parler, mais plutôt de peaufiner mes plans ! =) Cependant, j'ai constaté quelques trous importants. Certes, ils ne sont utiles à combler que pour plus tard dans la fanfic mais vu que j'aimerais pouvoir placer des détails par-ci, par-là –_et que je déteste rééditer des chapitres que les lecteurs ont déjà lus pour autre chose que des fautes_– je ne peux pas poster maintenant.

Alors voilà, je vais en fait attendre d'avoir bien réglés les légers problèmes de scénario et ensuite écrire quelques chapitres d'avance avant de mettre en ligne à nouveau.

Ca ne devrait pas être très long (dans le sens où je n'attendrai pas un an avant de publier) alors ne me criez pas trop dessus. ^^'

(Cette explication vaut pour mes deux Merthur, ne vous étonnez donc pas de lire deux fois le même message !)

Merci énormément à tous ceux qui ont commenté ou ont ajouté mon histoire en favoris ou qui la suive !

A bientôt, j'espère.


End file.
